pbesantivirusisterriblefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PBEgaming/Continuation of "I'm Back"
California From May 4 to May 9, me and ~60 kids traveled to Various Cities in California to perform for a music contest. I'll tell you the results soon Wednesday On Wednesday morning (like 2 AM morning), we got on a flight to Portland, Oregon, which we were laying over at. It took around 3h30m, and the layover was... an hour? idk. I stopped and ate at Starbucks and then boarded my flight to San Diego. It was around ~2h30m. We arrived at ten-ish. Then we had an awful time at Baggage claim because of our numbers; thankfully none of the bags were lost (foreshadowing). After everyone had their bags, we loaded the bags onto the bus, and then had a huge crisis where basically no one had their instruments out; that was the day we were scheduled to play for the Marine Band. It's not our fault, by the way. The people running the bus were supposed to tell us to get them out of our suitcases, but they didn't until they were all loaded on. We had to unload everything, then reload it with the instruments separate. So we arrived at the marine base after some confused driving around SD. At that point it was about 11:30-ish, and we were all a bit bummed about the bag situation. But then we saw the greatest performance ever. The full marine band played this insane tune that they learned in about a day, that we couldn't learn in 3 months. Their jazz band was also awesome. Then we got this awesome lesson where the Marine Band corrected our songs. It really helped our performance (luckily Second Altos did well >:3). After that we were supposed to go to the beach, but with the events all running overtime, we had like no time. Because it was 3 o'clock, we were all starving. We stopped at this tiny plaza and had lunch. Mr. Arms's (our band director) son ordered 4 slices of pizza and didn't eat hardly any of it. I got a fish burger. After that we had a two hour drive to Anaheim (and our glorious hotel), which sorta sucked. But, afterwards, we were finally at the hotel. Pretty much half of our group then went into the pool. That was chaotic, but it was also fun. But, the day had to end sometime. So we proceeded to go to bed. Well, some of us. My roommates - Joe, Ethan, and Alex - were the most insane bunch of basically anyone. I'll go ahead and introduce them. Joe is this awesome kid who is a fellow Alto and a good friend. I met him this year and we've become good friends. He's a common butt of jokes because he enjoys it and his reactions are priceless and he always seems to be super happy. Ethan is this short, funny kid who listened to one Twenty-One Pilots album for the entire week. As with Joe, he's an Alto as well as a good friend who I met this year. Overall, he was sorta neutral about everything we did. Alex was a quiet floutist who was funny sometimes. He was cool with basically anything we did and was always optimistic. Anyways, Ethan was jumping from bed to bed and Joe was... rapping? I don't really get why, but he was. That's how the next week went. So we ended up going to bed basically an hour of two after curfew. Thursday On Thursday, my roommates and I got up and ate breakfast in the lobby, along with everyone else. Friday Performance. Saturday Grammy museum + some other stuff (I've forgotten) Sunday Universal. Monday Malls and departure. France Category:Blog posts